Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{3}{2x} + \dfrac{-7}{2x}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{3 - 7}{2x}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-4}{2x}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $k = \dfrac{-2}{x}$